


Identity

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has never seen Kankuro without his uniform on. When he doesn't recognize Kankuro, he asks Gaara and Temari who their hot friend is. Both siblings tell him that it's Kankuro. Naruto blushes and tells them that he was kidding and he knew. Kankuro takes advantage of this situation and follows Naruto, making the blonde uncomfortable and finally leading to a very hot situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

Naruto drank a small glass of sake as Gaara and Temari talked about how things were going in Suna. He was glad to see his friends from Suna, but wondered where their brother Kankuro was. Suddenly, a very attractive man walked into the room and stood by Temari then said, "Sorry i'm late."

Naruto blushed and asked, "Who's the hot guy?"

Gaara smiled and Temari laughed softly then replied, "It's Kankuro."

The blonde blushed again and then said, "Oh...um I was just kidding. I knew." Kami, he sounded so stupid and felt that way as well. How could he not know that it was Kankuro? 

Kankuro smiled then thought to himself, 'Yeah right blondie. You can't fool me.'

He put his glass down on the table and added, "I'm going to go out for a while. I'll see you all later." He waved at the three after telling them 'Goodbye,' then left the three siblings.

After Naruto left the room Kankuro burst out in laughter. Gaara turned to his brother and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Naruto. He thought he could fool me with that, 'I was just kidding' thing." He replied then continued to laugh.

Temari interrupted her older brother's laughing, "Don't make fun of him Kankuro. He's never seen you out of your uniform."

"I'm not Temari. Besides i'm going to find him and hang out with him for a while."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Kankuro, "What are you planning Kankuro?"

"Nothing." Kankuro replied.

"Don't tease him and don't try to fuck around with him. He is my friend after all."

The puppet nin nodded, "I'm not going to. Just going to take him to a bar."

Temari rolled her eyes, "We know what that means."

He smiled to himself as he turned towards the doorway, "Yeah well, maybe...maybe not."

xxxx

It was nearing 8:00 pm when Kankuro found Naruto roaming the streets of Suna, looking at different stalls. He walked up to the blonde and surprised him by saying, "Hey Naruto."

Naruto half-jumped, half-shouted in surprise. "Kankuro!"

"Yep. It's me."

"You surprised me. What are you doing here?"

"I can't come out to have fun in my own city?"

The blonde blushed at the older man. "It's not that, I was just surprised."

Kankuro smiled then told Naruto, "I'm going to a bar. Would you like to come?"

"Sure. I haven't been to one in Suna yet."

"Well let's go ahead. We'll have some fun." Naruto smiled as Kankuro grabbed his wrist and led him past several stalls and about five minutes later they arrived at a tan-colored building with the funny name, 'Sand Bar.' He couldn't help but laugh at the name. "What?"

"It's the name." Naruto replied.

"Oh. I thought it was funny at first too. I've got used to it." Kankuro smiled then said, "Come on, let's go on in." He led the blonde inside the bar and to a table with four seats. "What would you like to drink?"

"Sake please."

"Sounds good. I'll be right back." The puppet nin said then left to get their drinks. Kankuro came back about two minutes later with two bottles of sake. He put them on the table then sat in the chair next to Naruto. He took a swig of sake as he watched Naruto do the same. 

"Thanks Kankuro." Naruto thanked him after putting his bottle down.

"You're welcome." Kankuro replied. He decided now was the time to make his move. Smiling, the puppet nin leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear, "You didn't think that I would believe that whole 'I was just kidding' thing, did you?"

The blonde blushed brightly. By now, Kankuro's left hand was on his upper left thigh and was grasping it tightly. "Ugh...N...no."

Kankuro's hot breath was on Naruto's neck, causing his cock to harden in his pants. The puppet nin's hand squeezed again around his upper thigh, this time tighter than before. "You think i'm hot, huh?" He took another swig from his beer bottle, sat it back on the table, then looked back toward Naruto with a hot smile.

Naruto felt his face turn even redder. "Yeah...I d...do."

Kankuro smiled again then murmured, "I think you're pretty hot too." His hand now moved closer over Naruto's hardening cock.

Naruto could feel heat move through his body, making his limbs feel weak. "Please Kankuro...stop."

"Why?" He asked, whispering in the blonde's left ear.

"We're in a bar and you're making me really...um..."

"Hot?" 

"Um...yeah."

Kankuro laughed softly then asked, "Wanna go to my bedroom and be fucked?"

Through Naruto's pleasure-lidded eyes, all he could see was Kankuro's smile and feel his hand continue to touch him. Kami, he would surely orgasm here if Kankuro continued touching him like he was...and he was so...damned...hot. "Yes." 

Kankuro stood up, pulling away from Naruto temporarily. He grasped the blonde's left wrist, hefting him up on his feet. "Come on blondie. Let's go."

xxxx

Kankuro quickly pushed Naruto onto his bed as they both struggled to take off their clothing. The older man was kissing the blonde hard while they managed to pull off their clothes and deposited them in the floor. Kankuro pulled back, panting hard, and said, "Get in the middle." Naruto obeyed and quickly scooted to the middle of the bed and laid down. 

The puppet nin quickly followed Naruto and pushed the blonde's legs apart then slid between them. He placed his hands on either side of Naruto's chest then bent over and kissed him again. It was a hard and passionate kiss. Kankuro pushed his tongue between the younger man's lips and caressed his tongue as he continued to kiss. After about a minute of kissing, Kankuro pulled back and left the both of them panting hard again. 

"Oh Kankuro please." Naruto begged as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and pulled him back to him.

"Be patient blondie." Kankuro replied then began to kiss the left side of the blonde's neck. He licked downwards, causing the blonde to moan and cry out in pleasure. His body was still hot from before when they were at the bar. The puppet nin took hold of Naruto's left earlobe and bit softly and pulled on it. 

"Mmmm..." Naruto cried out, his short nails scratching the skin of Kankuro's strong and well-muscled back. "Kami, fuck me."

The older man smiled inwardly then replied, "You're rather demanding aren't ya?" Naruto nodded quickly. "Let me have my fun Naruto. I'll get to fucking you soon."

The blonde felt his partner lick further down his neck then stop and suck at the junction of his neck and shoulder. 'Kami,' He thought to himself, 'it feels so damn good!' Kankuro kept sucking on the sensitive spot of Naruto's neck and after leaving a bright red mark, continued to move down Naruto's beautiful body. 

He licked further downward until he found Naruto's left nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking it hard while hearing Naruto cry out in pleasure. The blonde scraped the puppet's nin back as he cried out, "Kami! Fuck!" Kankuro smiled to himself as he continued to suck on the sensitive flesh then nipped on the bud causing Naruto to yelp in surprise. He licked around the flesh then licked over to the other nipple and repeated the same ministrations. 

Kankuro pulled back and murmured into Naruto's ear, "You'll get what you want soon."

Naruto moaned in response as the older man returned to his body and began to lick further down, now along the blonde's stomach. He arched, feeling the heat gather in his loins as the other licked around his belly button and then plunged his tongue into the hole. 

Kankuro pulled back and smiled down at Naruto. They both were sweating hard. Naruto looked at him with pleasure-lidded eyes. He seemed to begging him silently through those beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly, the puppet nin plunged two fingers into the younger man's slick hole. Naruto arched again, moaning as he felt the two fingers wiggle in his body. "Mmm...I can't wait much longer. Please fuck me Kankuro!" He begged the older nin.

He smiled at Naruto then replied, "I think I can do that." He smirked as he pulled out his two fingers and aligned his body with Naruto's then thrust suddenly into the younger man's body beneath him. Naruto cried out as he wrapped his legs around Kankuro's hips and felt him pound suddenly and hard into his slick and wet body. Kami, it felt so damned good!

"More! Fuck it! More!" He cried out, moaning and begging as he scratched the older man's back, feeling heat circulate throughout his body. Kankuro continued to thrust into Naruto's body, grasping Naruto's hips as his own body was so near to orgasm. Thrusting harder and harder, he felt the smaller body beneath him push up against him and they both were getting nearer and nearer. 

Naruto tightened his hold on Kankuro's neck, feeling the sudden heat of his body and his orgasm come hard. Kankuro felt the tightening of the blonde's hot body around his cock and the two finally came as one. Kami, it felt so damned good. 

The puppet nin buried his head into the younger man's sweaty neck after pulling out from his tight body. The two panted in unison and once they finally gained some of their breath Kankuro whispered, "How was that?"

"Short, but Kami it was so damned good."

Kankuro smiled though Naruto couldn't see it, "You know it. Next time you come we'll have to have a better time out."

"I'll look forward to it." Naruto replied, then released his grip on Kankuro's neck slightly and the two, both tired, fell asleep.


End file.
